The present invention relates to portable barbeque grills in general and more specifically to a light installed upon a grill and pivoting legs.
As the weather warms, people desire more outdoor cooking with grills. Spring, summer, and fall provide many opportunities to grill for family and friends. For some slow cooking entrees and at the beginning and ending of grill season, cooks run their grills during darkness. Other cooks make their entrees at sporting events or picnics where a grill moves from time to time.
A unique aspect of the present invention is illumination of the cooking food at night under a lid of a grill and support of the grill while moving. Illuminating the food allows a cook to check an entree without opening the lid. Prior art designs illuminated the food but with the lid up, releasing heat from the grill. Supporting the grill permits a single cook to grasp the grill in his hands and push the grill to a desired location. Prior art designs included arms to connect a grill to a vehicle but omitted legs to assist a cook in moving a grill. In summary, prior art requires a cook to open a lid to check food and to seek assistance when moving a grill.